Harmless
by The Once and Future Thing
Summary: New chapter up everyone: Literary Delights, and Demonic Sex Ed. Chrono and Rosette discovor the wonders of Lord Of The Rings, and Chrno has to explain Demonic Breeding Habits to Rosette, How did that Happen!read and find out RC fluff and much of it, Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone. I was thinking—I read and review almost everyone's stories, but I have never published any of the ones that I have written. So here I go: just something that I wrote up in math class, when I was bored.

Disclaimer: If I owned Chrono-Crusade, I would be a millionaire and publish everyone else's stories.

**_Harmless_**

Rated T for Rosette's language

Rosette was currently driving back from her latest mission, and not looking forward to arriving at the order. It would mean having to write an apology letter for all the damage she had caused. And facing Sister Kate—did she mention having to face Sister Kate?

Rosette sighed as she pulled into the convent. She looked at her sleeping partner's face. He was very handsome in his true form; in fact, the one thing that she looked forward to when she opened the seal was basking in his power and glory—not that he wasn't very cute in his little twelve-year-old form. He was quite cute in a little-kid kind of way. After all, she wasn't Stella.

He had really been having trouble with Sister Kate lately. She almost seemed insistent on blaming everything on him. Though Sister Kate herself found it very hard to believe that one person alone was capable of creating that much damage, that was no reason to bring Chrono into it.

Rosette lapsed out of her train of thought. Chrono stretched and yawned.

"We're there already?" said Chrono, rubbing one eye. "I just went to sleep."

"C'mon, get up, we have to go give the report to Sister Kate," said Rosette, an obvious tone of dread in her voice.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help take the blame for this one?" Chrono asked.

"No, of course not!" exclaimed Rosette. "If we let her give you some of the blame, she'll give you all of it—you know how Sister Kate feels about you." Chrono was silent; she was right again. Rosette sighed and grabbed his had to drag him into the convent. "C'mon, we'd better get inside."

"This is the third time this week, Sister Rosette," Sister Kate snapped. She was on a long fuming raging rant. "The third time! What am I going to do with you," suddenly,"I suppose your little partner had something to do with it." Sister Kate said in a very accusatory voice.

"Leave Chrono out of this. He had nothing to do with it; it was all my fault. He's harmless!" roared Rosette. Chrono flinched; he was waiting right outside the door, ease dropping on their conversation. He hated getting Rosette in trouble like this.

"Ha! Harmless?" Sister Kate screamed back. "He's a demon!"

"Not all demons are bad. He'll only hurt someone if he's really mad, and I can control his anger. I'll show you," yelled Rosette at the top of her lungs.

Before Chrono had time to react, Rosette was wrenching open the door, grabbing his hand, and pulling him into the room. He clung to Rosette as best he could, to the point where he was hugging her around the middle and peeking out from behind her. The sight he saw was not pretty—he saw an enraged Kate and a fuming Rosette. Rosette unlatched Chrono from her waist, with some effort, and pulled him out in front of her.

Kate found this behavior very interesting. Never in all of her life had she seen a demon behave this way.

"I'll show you how harmless he is," Rosette declared as she found a place right behind his ear and started to rub. His lips widened into a content smile. Chrono was instantly in heaven. The sensation that was rippling throughout his body was indescribable. He immediately went to be where he instinctively knew there was comfort: Rosette. He attached himself to her middle again and buried his face in her chest. _She's so warm,_ he thought. Unknowingly, because of his trance-like state, he began to drool; copious amounts of saliva all went all over her newly cleaned nun habit.

"See how harmless he is…" Rosette trailed off, seeing as the front of her dress was now all wet from Chrono's drool.

"Ewww! Yuck!" exclaimed Rosette. "Chrono!"  
Sister Kate couldn't help but chuckle. Those two were definitely an odd team.

"Chrono, get off me. C'mon," Rosette said, trying to use one had to pry him off while the other was still unconsciously scratching behind his ear. A low rumbling sound began to rise from his chest.

_Great. Now he's purring,_ Rosette thought. She tried to take a step forward and almost fell flat on her face. Sister Kate sighed; it was kind of hard to believe that he was a demon at times like these. He looked more like a convent pet than a demon.

He appeared to be asleep, but his grip was still as strong as ever. Eventually Rosette gave up struggling and just stroked his long, purple hair.

"Not all demons are bad, you know," said Rosette, finally breaking the monotony of Chrono's purrs. "The higher class demons, who are capable of emotions other than blood lust, are theoretically able to love."

Sister Kate smiled; it was so unlike Rosette to show her true emotions like that, especially in front of her (AN- and use a big word like theoretically)

"You really love him, don't you," said Kate, staring out the window and over the stormy grounds. Rosette nodded. Sister Kate sighed she just couldn't stay mad at Rosette, especially when she saw her, no them like this.

"You may take him up to your room now. You are dismissed."

"You mean I can start to have him sleep in my room?" exclaimed Rosette. Kate nodded. Rosette was very unhappy that Chrono had to sleep in a dusty cold stone room on a cot in the laboratory (AN- I'm referring to the building in which the elder works) while she got a nice warm room and a bed, only one bed though, not that she would mind sharing it with Chrono. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Rosette exclaimed, hoisting Chrono up onto her back and giving Kate a hug. Sister Kate stood there, shocked, as Rosette hoisted the sleeping demon on her back, walked, as grace fully as she could with Chrono on her back, out of the room. Then she smiled.

Rosette gave a large yawn as she pulled her nightgown over her head and jumped into the bed, hugging a very sleepy, happy Chrono.

"Thanks, Rosette," Chrono mumbled, hugging her back and burying his face in her hair.

"For what?" asked Rosette, yawning.

"For sticking up for me like that."

"Awww, don't worry about it. I need you; you're the one that always ends up saving my butt from creating further destruction."

"Don't worry about it," said Chrono curling up on the mat on the floor at bottom of her bed.

"What do you think you are doing," said Rosette sitting on her bed.

"Uh, going to sleep," wondering what he was doing wrong, and how Rosette convinced Sister Kate to let him sleep in the convent building.

"Not down there stupid up hear," exclaimed Rosette hauling him up on the bed. He turned a deep shade of red.

"You mean you'll let me s-s-sleep with you," he stammered.

"Ya, what do you think ill do, make you sleep on the floor," she said loudly.

"Yes."

"We used to sleep in the same bed all the time, " said Rosette in a matter-of-factly tone, "when we first came to the convent, I would get scared at night and come to you, Sister Kate was always really pissed in the morning."

"Ya, but you were thirteen," he exclaimed.

"So, your not the elder, Chrono." Rosette said, and as if that finished the matter pulled the ribbon out of Chrono's hair for him, pulled the comforter over them both, and snuggled up to him.

"Thank you Rosette," Chrono mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

A loud clap of thunder sounded from outside, but the two didn't hear, they were totally content wrapped up in each other.

Well, what do you think? Is it good?

Please R/R and tell me what you think. I might make this into a collection of fics.

E-mail me if you have any suggestions!


	2. Literary Delights and Demonic Sex Ed

Okay I've decided to make this a collection of one shots, different genres, but mostly romance.

Oh yes and acknowledgements to some of my reviewers, of whom I worship so much;

Lord Cynic- thank you so much, I cant believe people actually thought this was funny, though I must admit Chrono was a bit OOC in the last chapter. Oh yes and thank you so much for using the previous one shot as inspiration for one of your fics TT I love my precious reviewers.

Pyro Dark Angel- you read my first version too, you rule, (I got nine reviews for that, lets just say it's not my best.

Cenauri Cruxis Angel- Thank you again for you compliments, to tell you the truth I wasn't even trying to be funny!

AkumaAmaeru22- I shall keep up the work, looking back on it Chono really was OOC and I apologize, but this is another one shot that I thought everyone would enjoy.

Candice- (sniff) (sniff) thank you TT

Elisse- Hey Elisse thanks for reviewing, ill send you the rough draft of my next chapter through myken okay.

Disclaimer- I don't one Chrno Cursade, Lord of the Rings, or the brilliant fanfic Demons and Love.

Literary Delights and Demonic Sex Ed.

"I'm sooooooo board," exclaimed Rosette yawning, "theirs nothing to do." It was a bright sunny day in April. One of the few they had. And incidentally it had fallen upon their scheduled day off.

"What are you talking about, theirs tons of stuff to do," said Chrono who was lying in the grass right beside her.

"Ya, but we've already done all that stuff before, and Azmara's training, so we cant do anything with her, and the kids at the monastery are all in classes," exclaimed Rosette in one long exasperated sigh.

"I hear they have a new book series at the library, "said Chrono, "I think its called _Lord of The Rings_ I think the first one is called _The Fellowship of the Ring._" He suggested.

"Mom used to read to us all the time, then when she died I would read to Joshua all the time, when he was to sick to sit up," said Rosette in a heavy tone. Chrono was quite taken aback by this comment, it was very rare that Rosette ever spoke of her mother, early on is his partnership with Rosette she had told him that she could barely remember her parents, he guessed that this was one of her few good memories, and didn't press it.

"Tell you what, "said Chono, "I'll read it to you."

"WHAT," exclaimed Rosette sitting bolt upright, "Chrono I'm not a child anymore!"

"I know your not," muttered Chrono staring at her large chest, "but," he said it a much larger voice, you said you don't like reading because it makes you think to much of your brother, so I'll read it to you." And before Rosette had any time to protest Chrono was walking toward the church library.

For once, she didn't have the energy to protest. She muttered something along the lines of, "that's not what I said," then sighed and laid back down in the grass.

Chrono was back in the time frame of about five minutes. He had a rare grin on his face and a large book cradled in his right arm.

"The librarian was very hesitant to give this to me, but I said it was for you, I don't think she believed me, so you have to listen to this, just in case she quizzes you on it," said Chrono sitting cross-legged it the grass right next to Rosette's head. He started to open the book, but before he started to read it, he took Rosette's head and put it in his lap. Rosette was a little startled by the sudden display of affection but did little to protest. Rosette stretched yawned and put her arms across her chest, as Chrno put his brilliant story telling skills to work. By the end of the first chapter hooked Rosette.

2 hours later

"Oh, Chrono please read me another chapter, c'mon," she wined, for once not feeling hungry.

"But Rosette, I'm starved, and we have to do chores," said Chrno trying anything to get Rosette to let go of his midriff. He didn't want any "embarrassing occurrences" to happen within his body, which they usually did when she got like this.

"Awwwwwww, c'mon Chrno please!" cried Rosette, trying to hall him back away from the convent.

"No, " said Chrno firmly, "must do chores." Struggling to take a step towards the convent. Rosette's arms were now around his upper thigh. He was now blushing madly and trying everything (well almost everything) to get out of her grasp. Suddenly he thought he'd make a break in the opposite direction, just to surprise her and inadvertently jabed her in the side.

"Gaaaaa," said rosette letting go immediately, and rolling away clutching her side giggling.

"Don't do that Chrno," said rosette gasping for breath.

"Do what," said Chrno with an uncharacteristically evil grin on his face, "you mean this!" exclaimed Chrno jumping on rosette and tickling her side, chest, thighs and feet.

"I thought you grew out of your tickle problems, " said Chrno who was currently tickling her newly exposed feet, whilst trying to hold her down. Which indefinitely put them in a very, embarrassing position.

"Hello Sister Rosette," Came a very masculine voice from about 50 yards away, "I see that Chrno has discovered that you're still ticklish."

"Wait you knew," said Chrno in a surprised tone, he momentarily stopped tickling Rosette, still not realizing how ocwourd they may appear to the observer.

"Oh yes, " said the elder who just got out of the same car that Father Remington had pulled up in, "We know almost every little thing physical and mental thing about all of our members, "We use it for security reasons, I'm sure you can under stand, though for the militia, and strange cases such as yourself, its top secret. "

"And by the looks of things your trying to expand your still ever large breeding line, which I hear is still very prominent in pandemonium," the elder snickered. Chrno immediately jumped off rosette, and started to back away slowly.

"WHAT BREADING LINE, CHRNO WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT ANY OF THIS!" Rosette was approaching Chrno with a look of impending doom on her face, when, luckily for Chrno, the unnoticed thunder heads started to dump their contense on all of New York. Rosette being Rosette slipped in a mud puddle while on her war path to Chrno. Chrno said a prayer of thanks while Rosette cursed, and then it hit him like a brick.

"Oh God, the book. "He yelled, knowing that Kate, and Sister Clara would have his skin if it got ruined.

"Oh shit, " said Rosette springing off a second after he did, after she realized that the precious story could be ruined.

3 hours later: all the chores were done, (unfortunately they had garden duty today, and dinner was finished

After running inside, after their mad dash from the Mess Hall, they started taking off their clothing (AN: Remember, Chrno moved into rosettes room last chapter). He turned around blushing, not wanting another reason to get clobbered by Rosette.

"S'okay, "muttered Rosette under her breath, "I really don't care any more." Chrno would have questioned his hearing, but demon ears can never make mistakes. He turned around to see if Rosette was okay. She was sitting on the bed blushing, deliberately not looking at him. Chrno quickly slipped his nice dry pajama pants on, took the ribbon out of his hair, and flopped onto the bed next to Rosette. (They still hadn't acquired another bed for Chrno)

"What's wrong Rosette," asked a shirtless Chrno.

"Nothing, " said Rosette in a mock-casual voice. She glanced at Chrno quickly who was fixing her with a 'No your not, I know you to well, quit lying to me' stair. He was currently ringing out his unbraided hair. She grabbed a brush from the top of her dresser, and started to brush his hair.

"C'mon Rosette, stop lying," said Chrno.

"Nothing wrong," she said in and exasperated tone.

"Rosette, " She could tell she wasn't going to win.

"Chrno," she said in a very quiet tone, "was what the Elder said, about your breading lines, true." Chrno leaned back to look at her. The expression on her face surprised him. She was blushing madly, and almost looked a little sad.

"Is that what your worried about," he said sounding surprised, and then he sighed sympathetically.

"Listen, "he said gently, "Demon mating is very complex. In Pandemonium it is all about survival and reproducing. The most powerful demons have the most off spring if you know what I mean, we never mated out of love."

"That's so sad, " said Rosette, running the brush gently through his purple locks.

"Yes, but it's a fact of life, survival of the fittest." He said sighing.

"Wait, but I thought you said that Pandemonium was the mother of all demons," said in a confused manor.

"Technically yes, She gives all our offspring the spark of life, "said Chrno then seeing the confused look on Rosettes face he elaborated, "That's the first spark of astral energy that start the flow, even though the breeders (AN if you haven't read the fic 'Demons and Love' read it, it will elaborate more on breeders) and the elite males did the reproducing without her component they would just be lifeless corpses in their egg sacks, She's also the one who over sees the birth and care of all the hatchlings. So we just see her as our mother when were born, we find out later what genetic line your in. "

"I get it kind of like dog breeding," said Rosette trying to make some sense of what he just said.

"Exactly," said Chrno

"I still like the way humans do it better," said Rosette with the pink tint refusing to fade from her cheeks.

"Me to," agreed Chrno.

Rosette glanced at the large book propped up on the bed stand, "Oh please just one more chapter, I want to find out what happened to Frodo, Please." Unable to resist her pleads he gave in.

"Fine, but only one, " He said, "It's getting late."

"Yes, " She said snuggling up under his left arm and resting her head on his chest. She listened to the thunderclap outside, and the rain pouring down. While Chrno's voice weaved pictures in her head. Soon her eyelids became very heavy, and the voice became a low purring rumble, before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms.

Chrno paused for a second and looked down at the sleeping Rosette in his arms. He gently put the book back on the nightstand, turned off the light, and snuggled down into the covers with Rosette.

"Thank god for her literary delights," he thought.

Okay I know that was Cheesy I'm sorry I totally blanked on my conclusion.

Rosette- Ya, and why'd it have to rain,

Me- because it makes everything cozier, and you would've had to work in the gardens anyways so I saved you one task.

Rosette- ya, but we got all wet because of it.

Me- wait no I promised myself I wouldn't have any author/Character interaction

Rosette- then who are you talking to?

Night everyone, oh ya, this is the rough draft, but I'm going to have the final version up soon, your welcome to edit this for me, just send me the edit4ed version via email. Rand R people bye!"


End file.
